Sokuyo:The Adventure Side Stories
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: They're side stories about people from different teams. That person may or may not have an adventure, depending. Rated T for language. Tenth chapter will be coming soon.
1. Jong creates a new type of Pokémon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Side Chapter 1: **Jong's creates a new type of Pokémon! (this happened somewhere while we traveled in another world)

Jong was in the Team Sky's laboratory with the other head scientists of his organization.

Jong: (turns around from the computer) Hey, guys. Why not create a Light-type Pokémon?

Ein: (interested) Explain.

Jong: Why not create a Pokémon whose Light-type moves causes super effective damage against Dark-type Pokémon and Ghost-type Pokémon? We can make a Light-type Pokémon weak against Dark-type moves.

Sarah: (smoking) Actually, that's not a bad idea. But we'll need to create one as an evolved form of another Pokémon.

Jong: (walking over to the door) But the question is, which Pokémon is good enough?

Jong unlocked the door and it slid to the side,revealing that his two Eevee, Hikari (a Female Eevee; the mother of Yami) and Neo (a male Eevee; the son of Hikari) were at the door listening. They tumbled to the ground, but then they got back up once they saw Jong was in front of them.

Jong: Did you two want something from me?

Hikari: I want to help you guys in your experiment. Please, I want to repay you for saving my life. (puppy eyes)

Jong: Back up and hold on a second.

Hikari and Yami backed up and waited as the door closed.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Jong: (opens the door) (talking to Hikari) They agreed and so you'll be evolving by Evolution Stone. But it'll take a few days to create a light based stone. So can you two wait a few days for us to create a Light Stone?

Hikari: (nods) Of course.

Neo: (tail wagging) Will mama be pretty?

Jong: Of course your mama will be pretty once she evolves. She is still pretty even as an Eevee.

Hikari: (blushes) Thanks for the compliment, Jong.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Hikari was in a capsule, getting ready for the Light Stone to be applied to her.

Charon: (talking on the speaker) Ready, Hikari?

Hikari nodded.

Sarah: (presses button) And begin.

A robotic hand appeared with the Light Stone in its grip. It then touched Hikari with the Light Stone. Hikari was glowing in a blue light as she was evolving.

Jong: Looks like the test is a success.

Hikari's form began to change. Her ears became long;her tail became thin and long as well and a circular object appeared on the tip of her tail;and not only that,but, her body became then as well. When the light cleared,parts of her body were shining (the parts that are yellow) and the non-shining parts were white, even her pupils were white.

Hikari: (wondering) Did it work?

Jong: Let's call her, Lighteon.

Hikari: (walking out of the capsule) Lighteon, what do you mean?

Jong: (takes out a mirror) Take a look, Hikari.

Hikari took a look at the mirror and was surprised and amazed at her form.

Hikari: Wow, I look stunning.

Neo: (runs over to Hikari) Yay, mommy looks beautiful!

Hikari: (smiles) Thanks, sweetie.

Jong: (stands up) Ein, put in information about Lighteon in your computer. Charon, you begin creating Light-type moves. And Sarah, you'll create items that are only for Light-type or dual Light-type Pokémon. (walks away)

Sarah: Where are you going, Jong?

Jong: Since there's a new type of Pokémon, I will need to find someone to become the Light-type Gym Leader. We're (talking about him and his crewmates) leaving and going to find someone who is good enough. Neo, let's go. Hikari, you stay here with them in order for them to study you. I'll pick you up later. Now, dismissed!

Everyone (except Jong) Yes, sir!

Neo: (climbs up onto Jong's head) Bye, mama.

Hikari: Bye, sweetie. I'll see you soon.

Jong (with Neo on his head) left the room and headed towards the "Flame Battleship".

* * *

**Ein:** Used to be one of the Original Cipher Admins. Head of the Pokémon Information Creation Division. They study the Pokémon that Jing create and then they create information for the Pokétch Pokédex Model (He created a Pokédex in the form of a watch). He's also trying to create a Digital World for Digimon of his own creation.

**Charon:** Used to be a scientist from Team Galactic. Head of the Pokémon Item Creation Division. They create items for Pokémon, including items that power up a Pokémon.

**Sarah:** Head of the Pokémon Move Creation Division. They create moves for Pokémon. She smokes and moves around to other places while she's still in her chair. She has the power of the Fog Fog Devil Fruit (Paramecium-type).

**Hikari and Neo:** Jong met Hikari first and saved her from a trainer that was trying to hurt while trying to catch her. Jong sent the guy to Officer Jenny and then he helped her raise her egg until Neo was born.

**Lighteon:** A Light-type evolved form of Eevee that I thought up. Lighteon is **my** creation.

**Light Stone**: A cross between the Shine Stone,Sun Stone,and the Dawn Stone. The Light Stone is **my** creation.

* * *

**Fact from the story: **

I bet you guys are wondering only one thing: What does Jong look like? Well,you see, he's my twin brother. Meaning, that he looks exactly like me (which means if I look like Jing the Bandit King then so does he (except instead of black hair he has white hair)). Jong also has a ponytail in the back of his head. Also, we both have different eyes.

**Me: **

Left: Aura Eye (my left eye was injured and Satoshi replaced it even though he's the leader of Team Aura) (the left Aura Eye is a Master Class based, meaning that it once belonged to a master until Satoshi stole some Aura Eyes that Ash (the one from the world that we were in, he's kind of crazy) had in his collection). The symbol on the eye is based on decagon with an incomplete star.

Right: Byarigan (a lot of you came up with this). The Byakugan's pale eye with the Sharigan pupil in the middle.

**Jong: **

Left: Shyakugan (a lot of you guys came up with this as well) The Sharigan's red eye with the Byakugan (in the shape of the Sharigan) as the pupil.

Right: Aura Eye (left eye was injured and replaced by Ken) The symbol is a decagon with an almost complete star.


	2. Satoshi starts his Moemon adventure!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

I know I said Toriko but here's a side chapter of what happened after we meet Blake and Tara while we were on our way to Accumula Town.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-****Side Chapter 2: **Satoshi starts his Moemon adventure!

Satoshi was inside of Professor Juniper's laboratory, in front of three Moemon. The first one wore an orange shirt and black bloomers with orange tights. She had orange hair that reached down to her neck, held in place by a black bandana with a gold line down the center. She had an adorable pig tail that ended in an orange sphere, and had bright red eyes that glowed with determination. The next moemon wore a green dress like something nobility would wear. The green dress had a white front,ending just above the cleavage,the sides a bright green,the sleeves cut off to reveal the shoulders, with long fingerless gloves stretching up to the elbows. Her hair was a bright green and was brushed to the side, sticking up. Her eyes were a bright red with kindness in them,as her green tail swished from side to side, the leaf on the end of it a makeshift fan. The last one wore a one piece light blue swimsuit with fins on the shoulders,short white hair,as well as blue ears on the top of her head,and a tan shell on the front of her bathing suit. She had bright blue eyes that matched her bright blue otter's tail, and a timid expression.

Satoshi: (deciding) Hmm,I choose...Tepig.

Tepig: (cheers) Yay! Thank you, master! (childish yet mischievous)

Juniper: A wise decision. Here's your Moedex and Moeballs (hands him the Moedex and Moeballs). Also,here's a Xtransceiver, just in case. (hands him a Xtransceiver)

Satoshi: (bows) Thank you. Let's go, Tepig.

Tepig: Right behind you, master! (runs after Satoshi) (turns around) (pulls eye down and blows a raspberry at Snivy)

Snivy: (anime vein mark) (angry) Why that cocky little bitch. (foul tempered yet caring)

Oshawott: (scared) Please,Snivy, don't get angry! (timid yet kind)

Juniper: (turns) Those two will do many great things. I just know it. (glances at the side) Huh? They're gone!

Both Snivy and Oshawott,including their Moeballs, we're gone.

Satoshi: (playing violin) (sighs) So calm and so peaceful. Nothing co-(senses something) Move out of the way, Tepig.

Tepig: Huh? Sure thing, master. (moves out of the way)

Satoshi: (turns around) Because your friends are here.

Tepig: (turns) Huh?

Snivy and Oshawott were running towards them.

Tepig: (mad) What are you guys doing here?! Why don't you guys go back to the lab!

Snivy: Don't think you'll be living it easy all alone with this guy because we're coming along with you!

Oshawott: (low voice) I was dragged into this by her.

Satoshi: (shrugs) The more, the merrier. I'll have to see if Professor Juniper's okay about this.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Satoshi: She said that it's okay.

Snivy: Yes! (talking to Tepig) Take that, b-(mouth covered)

Satoshi: Please don't curse. (uncovers her mouth)

Oshawott: (low voice) Um...yay.

Snivy and Oshawott gave Satoshi their Moeballs.

Snivy: So what are you going to name us?

Satoshi: Name?

Snivy: So you're new at this huh? Well, you see. When a Moemon,like us,are captured or selected to go with that trainer from the laboratory, we have to be given a name.

Satoshi: (undertands) Oh, I get it now. Well, (points at Tepig) you can be Ember. (points at Snivy) You can be Hana. (points at Oshawott) And you can be Aqua. Sounds good?

Ember: (cheerful) Master can call me anything he wishes!

Hana: Sounds cool, for a while.

Aqua: (low voice) I like mine.

Satoshi: Let's go,guys. (corrects himself) I mean, girls. (walks away)

All three: Yes, master! (follows after him)


	3. Jigon vs Rayquaza!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Side Chapter 3: **Jigon vs. Rayquaza! Jigon succeeds in capturing Groudon and Kyogre!

Jigon,Greed,Guy,and Crona/Ragnarok were flying above the Hoenn region. Jigon was getting ready to enact his plan that involves three Legendary Moemon.

Jigon: First, we go after Rayquaza.

Crona: But how? It's high above the clouds, so won't notice you even if you tried.

Jigon: (smirks) Oh, really? (sends a blast of energy at the sky)

A few seconds later, an angry voice was heard and the figure was approaching.

?: (approaching) (angry) Who the hell just sent that attack?!

The Moemon that has appeared was one of the Legendary Moemon, Rayquaza. She wore a green dress with red outlines and yellow symbols, the sleeves cut out. She had bright green hair tied back in a long ponytail, and golden eyes.

Jigon: (smiling) I did. I challenge you to a battle. Me vs. you. That is, if you're scared.

Rayquaza: Hell no I'm not! Hyper Beam! (sends a Hyper Beam at Jigon)

Jigon: (still smiling) Useless.

Jigon knocked the Hyper Beam back at Rayquaza with just the back of his hand. Her own Hyper Beam hit her and she took damage.

Rayquaza: (sent flying backwards) Dammit! He sent my attack right back at me!

Jigon: (behind her) (has a Master Ball) You've lost.

Rayquaza's back hit the Master Ball. Then, she was sucked right into the Master Ball. The ball shaked three times and then made a "ding" sound. The Master Ball became the shade of Emerald.

Jigon: (evil smile) Rayquaza is mine. Now, for Groudon and Kyogre.

Jigon sent two blasts of energy: one at the sea, the other at a volcano.

There was an explosion as the attacks made their mark. Then, there were two angry growls coming from said locations. One coming from said volcano and sea. A figure was coming out of the volcano while another figure came out of the sea.

Jigon: Groudon.

The Moemon wore grey pants and red shoes, with a red trench coat down to her ankles, lined with red lines. She wore a grey to which revealed some cleavage, and she had wild red hair and yellow eyes.

Jigon: And Kyogre.

The other Moemon wore a white and blue leotard, with a blue shirt over the leotard, with long, long blue sleeves that extended past her hands. She had blue hair down her back, and gold eyes.

Jigon: And now, Rayquaza, come forth! (throws Master Ball)

Rayquaza: (appears) What the?!

Kyogre: (worried) Onee-chan, you've been captured by a human!

Groudon: (laughing) So freaking hilarious! Our big sister,who's the strongest in the Hoenn region, captured by a human!

Jigon: Use Hyper Beam.

Rayquaza: (not listening) No way. You didn't catch me fair and square. You only used that master Ball to catch me and I couldn't escape. So, I'm not going to listen to you.

Groudon: (talking to herself) Ha, I'm going to enjoy this. (talking to Kyogre) Come on, Kyogre. Hyper Beam!

Kyogre: (talking to Rayquaza) Sorry, onee-chan. Hyper Beam!

Both Groudon and Kyogre's Hyper Beam's were heading for Rayquaza. Then, Rayquaza felt like she was pushed out of the way. Actually, that's what happened. Jigon pushed her out of the way and is blocking the Hyper Beams.

Groudon: (flabbergasted) No way!

Jigon: (sends their attacks at each other) Good luck.

Both Groudon and Kyogre were hit bye their attacks.

Jigon: (throws Master Balls) Go, Master Ball!

Both Master Balls hit Groudon and Kyogre. Their were both captured. The Master Ball with Groudon in it, turned Ruby while the other Master Ball turned Sapphire.

Jigon: (retrieves boh Master Balls) So, do you reconsider? I'm stronger than you and your sisters. So, what do you say? Want to become my Moemen?

Rayquaza: (sigh) Well, I have no choice.

Jigon: Good decision...Emerald.

Rayquaza: (confused) Wait, what?

Jigon: Emerald, that's your name. Come on.

Emerald: Hey, wait for me! (flys after him)

* * *

Just for a recap: Jigon is the fusion between me and Jong. After we fused into him for the very last time and was about to defuse, Jigon had used some of his power to make his body real (meaning he brought himself into the world that we were in while me and Jong were defusing).


	4. A kiss for the Poison Maiden!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This chapter happens after Blake gotten his third Gym Badge.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 4: **A kiss for the "Poison Maiden" of Team Element!

There was a concert being played in Nimbasa City. The band that was playing at the concert was a band known as "The Elementals". The people at the concert were cheering for the band as they were playing an encore for the crowd.

Pyro: (shouts into the microphone) Thank you! Good night!

The band walked away and off the stage.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The band was relaxing at a hotel after an exhausting night of performing for a huge crowd in Nimbasa City. Even the concession stand people were relaxing after selling a lot of snacks to people. The band and

Pyro is a 13 year-old boy that has long,spiky,red hair with orange streaks in them; light skin,red eyes,wearing a red jacket and an orange T-shirt underneath,red pants,and red shoes.

Saria: (sighs) (smiles) I guess you're right, Pyro.

Saria is a 12 year-old girl with short dark brown hair with light brown streaks in them; lightish-darkish skin,light brown eyes,a light brown shirt,dark brown pants,and brown shoes.

Pyro: That's because some of us know I'm right. (gleaming smile) Okay, everyone. Time to rest up because tomorrow, we're going to be vacationing for at least 2 weeks. So, that means no more concerts or gigs for at least 2 weeks. So, dismissed.

Everyone began to get up and head towards their rooms.

Pyro: Hey, Homika. I want to talk to you for a second.

Homika: (stops walking and turns around) Sure thing, Pyro.

Homika is Roxie's parallel from the alternate Pokémon world (as in Pokémon Best Wishes).

Homika: (walking towards Pyro) Is it something important, Pyro?

Pyro: Nothing...Except this! (snatches Homika up into his arms)

Homika: (surprised) Ah (interrupted)-

Pyro was deeply kissing Homika on the lips. Homika was blushing and was trying to push him away,but,her strength was failing as she was starting to like the kiss. Pyro then suddenly let her down on her feet and stopped kissing her.

Pyro: Okay, time to go. (pushing her out of her room) You need your rest tomorrow.

Homika: (at his door) But I (interrupted)-

Pyro: Maybe tomorrow night, I could see how good you are with your mouth.

Homika didn't say anything and only blushed a deeper shade of red once she realized what Pyro meant. Pyro then pushed her away from the door.

Pyro: Good night, Homika. (closes the door)

Homika: (snaps out of it) (talking to Pyro) Yeah,good night, Pyro. (head towards her room)

Homika's room was across from Pyro's room. She then unlocked the door and was walking in. She looked back at Pyro's door and then, she went inside her room and shut the door.

* * *

**Inside Pyro's room**

Pyro: (laying on his bed) (smirks) Well, that was fun. (falls asleep)

* * *

**Team Element:**

Pyro

Saria

Light Yagami (Death Note)

Drak (spirit of a darkness based Fusion Orb)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Windry (spirit of a wind based Fusion Orb)

Winry (Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood)

?

?

?

?

?

?

Homika (Pokémon Best Wishes)

* * *

Both Pyro and Saria are the spirits of two extra Fusion Orbs (Pyro: fire based/Saria: earth based) that Kazu made. You see, Kazu studied Ash's Fusion Orb without having to touch it (he hid it where it could be found easily, under a pile of rocks) and he created many Fusion Orbs with the same energy signature as Ash,Misty,Kari,and T.K.'s Fusion Orb. But instead he put the Fusion Orbs into a cellphone that can easily contain the Fusion Orb that is assigned to it. Like the other four Fusion Orbs, the cellphones allows the person to combine with their Pokémon (can use more than one) and/or Digimon (can use more than one).


	5. Jong and the Master become friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This chapter happened at the same time we met Doctor Whooves.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 5:** Jong and the Master become friends!

Jong was talking to a blue male Earth pony with a blonde hairstyle,yellow eyes,a red bowtie,and an hourglass with a drum next to it as his Cutie Mark.

Jong: (drinking some beer) So,you're from a planet known as Gallifrey and you used to be childhood friends with the Doctor. Also, when you woke up after dying, you found yourself like this, inside your TARDIS?

Master: (having some wine) Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It has the power to travel through time and to other universes.

Jong: (impressed) Impressive, really it is. I'll be back in a second. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Jong came back and had a cup of Emerald Sake with him.

Shenobu: (curious) What did you have to do Jong that was so important?

Jong: (whispers to Shenobu) I added Tumblr to the Internet of the Skii and Cyphor region. So now, people from both regions can send us reviews.

Shenobu: (impressed) Brilliant, Jong.

Jong: Hey, Master? What if we were to meet an alternate timeline version of you? Like for instance, a female version? How about we visit her and see what's going on?

Master: (grins) (shrugs) Okay,your funeral, pal. If you really want to meet someone like me, I'll do it.

The Master activated his TARDIS and then, it (in the form of Tom the Rock) then flew into the air while disappearing.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Master: We're here. Let's go say hi for a quick second, and then we're out of here. I have someplace to be.

Jong: (talking to his teammates) Me and the Master will be back in a second. We won't be gone long. (grabs the Master's collar and drags him)

Jong and the Master (being dragged) came out of the TARDIS and once they were a few feet away, they came upon a horrifying site. An alternate timeline version of the Master (looks exactly like him) was on the couch with a cut on his cutie mark and there was blood on the couch. Standing over him was a female version of the Master, who was holding a knife.


	6. Team Mystery ends up somewhere!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This chapter happened sometime while we were on the cruise with Discorded Whooves.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 6:** Team Mystery ends up somewhere!

Team Mystery was in some kind of town that looked destroyed. There were lots of dead ponies,fires,destroyed buildings,and pony skulls.

Tenma (School Rumble): (wondering) What happened here? This almost looks like what happened in Kalville.

Conan: (deducts) Maybe something or someone attacked this town.

Sari: Actually, it's somepeople.

Sari was in the form of a 10-year old. She had long green hair,blue gentle eyes,light skin,blue shirt with the team's jolly roger etched on the back on her T-shrt,cream colored shorts,brown sandals,and a Homunculus symbol on her chest (she transmutated Lust's soul into her body)

Conan: That's not a word.

Sari: I know that!

Harima (School Rumble): Whoever the people that did this must be pretty strong.

Conan: You mean like those other times?

Harima: (shrugs) I guess it's almost like this.

Sari: (senses) There's someone close by and they're still alive! (runs)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Team Mystery came upon a pony that looked exactly like Discorded Whooves.

Emerald: Is he still alive?

Sari touches his chest for a pulse.

Sari: Just barely. Hey, Dr. Whooves, wake up. Are you still alive?

Doctor: (barely breathing) Just barely. I don't think I'll be able to regenerate from this much damage I took.

Emerald (Pokémon Adventure): Who did this to you and the whole town?

Doctor: (breathing is getting shorter) It was the Valeyards. You have to get to the TARDIS and get out of here before they find you. (hands Sari the key) It looks like a blue police box and it is located in an alley. (stops breathing and dies)

Sari: (stands up) Let's go.

Patty (Tales of Vesperia): Go where?

Sari: Where else? The TARDIS. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Team Mystery was trying to outrun the two Valeyards as they were trying to kill them.

Honey (OHSHC): (running) Where is the TARDIS?!

Sari: (points) There it is!

The TARDIS was in the alley just like Doctor Whooves said.

Sari: Ink Needles!

Sari fired needles made out of ink from her hands. The needles hit the ground, blocking the Valeyards way.

Sari: (puts in the key and twists it) It's unlocked! (opens the door) Come on, everyone! Hurry up!

Carol: (runs inside) You don't have to tell us twice!

The Valeyards broke through Sari's ink needles and were heading towards the TARDIS. Once everyone was inside, Sari locked the door and headed to the console.

Sari: (tries many of the controls) Come on, come on! Work, work! The Valeyards were a few feet away from the TARDIS.

Sari: Come on!

Then there was the sound that the TARDIS makes when it is leaving.

Wrooorp!

Wrooorp!

Sari: I think that worked.

The TARDIS began to disappear while making that noise. Then, it completely disappeared.

* * *

**Team Mystery:**

Sari: Leader

Tenma (School Rumble): ?

Harima (School Rumble): Swordsman

Yellow (Pokémon Adventure): Sniper

Emerald (Pokémon Adventure): 2nd Sniper

Honey (Ouran High School Host Club): ?

Mori (Ouran High School Host Club): ?

Conan (Case Closed/Detective Conan): Navigator

Karol (Tales of Vesperia): 3rd Sniper

Patty (Tales of Vesperia): 2nd Navigator

Nono (Toriko): Cook


	7. Jigon vs Pinkamina Diane Pie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This chapter happened sometime while we were traveling with Discorded Whooves.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 7:** Jigon vs Pinkamena Diane Pie!

Team Seven Sins were traveling through a portal that will lead to another poniverse. They were inside a bus that they stole from a Bus Station (the place where the buses park at after it's closing time). Jigon was driving the bus while the others were sitting on the seats, doing something. Then, they finally arrived in the next world. The town almost looks like a ghost town since there weren't any ponies anywhere.

Greed: They're all hiding in their houses. Good, they should learn to fear us since we kill without any mercy!

Crona: But it's were hiding before we got here, not after.

Ragnarok: Then that means, they're not hiding from us, they're hiding from something or someone. Especially since this town almost smells like blood. (the windows were down)

Guy: Jigon, is there a reason why we're here?

Jigon: You'll find out soon enough. (drives toward a certain pony's house)

Once they made it there, they were at the Sugarcube Bakery. There wasn't a pony in sight.

Guy: (raises his eyebrow) We're only here for some sweets?

Jigon: Wait for it.

The door to the Sugarcube Bakery opened. And out was coming a certain pink mare with long,pink hair,and blue eyes.

Jigon: So, you've accepted my challenge to fight you. Let's begin, shall we?

Jigon gave them a signal being his back that meant, "Stay out of this. This fight is mine". They nodded and jumped onto the roof of a house.

Pinkamena: (souless kind of tone) (has her knife out) Just remember, what would happen if you lose.

Jigon: (smirks) Oh this will be quick. Except, you won't be living.

They were both waiting for one of them to make the first move. Then, Jigon decided to attack after seeing Pinkamena wasn't going to attack.

Jigon: (takes out his knife) This knife is made from a special material and can cut really well. (holding his knife upside down; the the blunt side is facing down while the blade is facing up) Knife Pressure. (thrusts his knife forward a little)

The air in front of him was cracking as white lines were appearing and were crossing over each other. Then, air slashes (in the same exact positions as the cracks were) were sent at Pinkamena. The air slashes hit her and cuts were appearing on her body. Pinkamena fell to the ground while her knife fell to the ground next to her. Blood appeared from underneath her as they were coming out of her cut marks.

Jigon: (smirks) I win.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Pinkamena: (groans) Where am I?

?: (standing next to her) I see that you're awake.

The voice belonged to Jigon, as he had a scalpel in his hand. As Pinkamena tried to get up, she noticed that she was cuffed to her bed. Not only that, but she was also human. She had light skin,light blue eyes,long pink hair,and she was the same height as Jigon.

Jigon: You're lucky that I was holding back, or else you would've died. (smiling) Now then, I heard that you like pain. (grins) (readies his scalpel) Tell me when to stop.

* * *

Jigon's kitchen knife is made from the Beast King Daoh's fang that I had.


	8. Tre meets the Puppet Master!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This happened while we were traveling with Discorded Whooves.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 8:** Tre meets the Puppet Master!

An elevator appeared from the ground of an alley. Out of the elevator came Tre. The elevator is actually a TARDIS that once belonged to an alternate timeline version of Discorded Whooves. Back then, Team Kids was traveling with Toony Whooves and Derpy. They stopped at Discordant Derpy's universe,but when they arrived at a certain place,they saw Discordant Derpy slit Discorded Whooves's throat, and he died (he regenerated three times yet the wound didn't disappear). I had sent Tre a message to take the TARDIS and get it out of there before Derpy destroys the TARDIS. They acquired the TARDIS and escaped with it. The TARDIS looks like an elevator because they appeared on the bottom floor of a building (the place where the elevators fall and are catched after the wires snapped off or break).

Tre: (calls out) I'll be back in a few minutes, guys!

Laura: (runs up to Tre) Can you get me some of these supplies if you have the time? (hands him a list)

Tre: (nods) (grabs the list) Sure thing, Laura.

Tre looked different now. He looked like he was 10 years-old. He had short green hair,red eyes,light skin,purple short-sleeved shirt,blue jean shorts,and black shoes. Every member of his team were either 10 years old or were at their original age.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Tre: (checks the list) Got everything, including the parts I need. (he sent the items using the Transmat)

Tre was heading back to the alley where his (filling in for the alternate timeline Discorded Whooves) TARDIS was.

Tre: (senses something) Come out, I know you're there.

?: (chuckles) It seems you could sense me even though I was concealing my presence. (shows himself)

The person (pony) was Jitters. Except his eyes were green and an airplane controller (the controller for puppets) was a part of Jitters Cutie Mark (his Cutie Mark is a hat with a martini next to it)

Tre: (narrows his eyes) So you're the Puppet Master. I've heard about you.

Puppet Master: (chuckles) And you must be one of the new Time Lords.

Tre: Enough talk. (shows his left arm)

Tre's left arm had seals on it, like he made the seal to contain something.

Tre: (does some hand signs) Sealing Jutsu: Two-Third Removal!

Green energy was seeping out of the Puppet Master. There were two paths. One of them was going into Tre's arm while the other trail was swirling around next to Tre. The green energy trail then stopped, and Tre was clutching his stomach. While the energy that was swirling next to him formed a small Changeling. Tre didn't say anything and just grabbed the changeling and ran to where his TARDIS was at.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

He made it to his TARDIS,unlocked the door,and went inside. He ran to the console and put in some coordinates.

Miyabi: (concerned) Did something went wrong, Tre?

Tre: Nothing, let's just get out of here. I have a bad feeling something may happen if we stick her way too long. (activates the TARDIS)

The arrow at the top flashed green (it means it's going to go to the next poniverse).

* * *

**Inside the TARDIS**

The Changeling that was created from 1/3 of the Puppet Master's energy, went over to Tre.

Tre: (sitting down) What do you want?

The Changeling jumped onto Tre's lap and laid down.

Tre:...(smiles) (scratches the Changeling behind the ear) Hmph,oh well, I have new pet.

* * *

**Team Kids:**

Tre: Leader

Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense;Shinobu's little sister): Navigator

Shippo (Inuyasha): 1st Swordsman

Rin (Inuyasha): Doctor

Suzie (Digimon Tamers): Archeologist (she was the only one who could fit the position back then)

Moegi (Naruto): Doctor's Assistant

Hanabi (Naruto): ?

Kodama (One Piece): 1st Sniper

Yu (Beyblade Metal Fusion): 2nd Sniper

Laura (Dinosaur King): 1st Mechanic

Ponyo (PONYO): ?

Mei (My Neighbor Totoro): Doctor's Assistant

Leon (Black Cat): ?

Chris (Sonic X): 2nd Mechanic

Blaze (Sonic): ?

Goku (DragonBall): ?

Link (Ocarina of Time): 2nd Swordsman

Chase (Fighting Foodons): 1st Cook

Kayla (Fighting Foodons): 2nd Cook

Pie Tin (Fighting Foodons): 3rd Cook

Albert (Fighting Foodons): 4th Cook

Coco (Fighting Foodons): 5th Cook


	9. Team Alpha meets Crayon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Lily belongs to me,and Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. This happened while we were traveling with Discorded Whooves. Thomas,Midnight Soul,and Juliet (well she's both my and JulietM23's OC) belong to me as well. Also, Midnight will always have an emotionless tone and even if his heart is filled with light,hope,and other happy emotions,his appearance,the tone (emotionless),and voice won't change (sounds like a few years old version of his voice; he was 17 and was finished with the Unova League add a few years from him living with each series Digidestined and hasn't aged a bit, meaning he's still 17; his voice would be **a little** deep but with a little dark tone) no matter what. He's stuck like that, forever.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Side Chapter 9:** Team Alpha meets Crayon!

Team Alpha had ended up in another poniverse as they were searching for something.

Juliet: What are we looking for, Thomas?

Thomas: Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get a pony to join our team.

Midnight: I think that's a dumb idea.

Juliet: (disagrees with Midnight) Well I think it's a wonderful idea!

Midnight: (argues in an emotionless tone) We don't need another person to freeload off us. If there were four of us, we would all have to do 2 jobs because our food supply will decrease even more. Besides, I don't want to.

Juliet: (getting angry) You've never complained about doing something like that even when all three of us got a job!

Midnight: If I remember correctly, you were the one that was doing the complaining. Thomas had to work at a restaurant as a waiter,I had to work at a Hot Springs Inn being the person to do all the chores,and you had to work as a singer at a stage. You're used to it, remember?

Juliet: (getting angrier) I had to sing lots of songs including encores! You don't know what it's like!

Midnight: Why did you want to become one then?

Juliet: (fuming) Because it was my dream to become one! (turns to Thomas) Isn't that right, Thomas?! Huh?

Thomas wasn't where he was standing, instead he was walking with Morning Star and was heading towards a town.

Juliet: (runs after Thomas) Thomas, wait up! Don't leave me alone! What would our children think!?

Midnight: (dashes ahead of her) You do realize that we can't have children, right?

Juliet: (yells at Midnight) I know that! Don't ruin my dream!

Morning Star: (walking with Thomas) I'm guessing you wanted to increase the number of your teammates?

Thomas: Uh-huh. Question is, will they be willing to join us?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

They were in a town searching for a pony to become their teammate.

Midnight: (points out) How about her?

Thomas: No.

Juliet: (turns to a stallion) Him?

Thomas: No, and don't do anything that'll make us look suspicious. (stops) Ah, here we are.

They were in front of a colt that had a poofy red tail and a poofy red mane with a ponytail that was covered up by a hat that looked like it was for a paperboy and there was hole where his horn was at,an orange and gray striped scarf,light skin that was a little gray with some dirt spots on it,paint on his hooves,light blue eyes,and his Cutie Mark consists of some red and green paint splotches,curvy blue lines,and a purple dot.

Thomas: I can tell that you're homeless. Do you want a home and something to eat?

?: (nods) Well, yeah.

Thomas: (crouches down to eye level) If you join my team, we'll be your family. Not only that,but, you'll also have food,a place or places to live,and you'll still be able to paint your drawings. So what do you say? Will you join us?

?: (hesitant) Well, okay. If you promise that you'll hold your word.

Thomas: (serious) I always keep my word, no matter what I say.

?: (smiles) Then I'll join your team. My name is Crayon.

Thomas: (stands up) My name is Thomas Madeline the Third. But people call me Thomas.

?: My name is Crayon.

* * *

This is how Crayon joined Team Alpha, and is the 5th member of Team Alpha. Morning Star joined before him.

**Fun Fact #1:** The watches make the teammate sterile (once they put it on) and then they won't be able to have children. Meaning, no matter how many times they "do it", that person (the woman) who also wears a watch won't get pregnant. But, when a guy does it with a girl who is not wearing a watch, there is a 50% chance that girl will become pregnant (confusing huh?; Satoshi had gotten Hinata pregnant by accident, not knowing that the watch won't prevent her from getting pregnant since she wasn't wearing a watch (it was back then when she wasn't a part of Team Aura)).

**Fun Fact #2:**

**Some members of the teams are on the World Chef Ranking (as one of the 100 ranked chefs):**

Elena: (owner of the "Gourmet Princess") **?** (fujin of shadows decides) and is known as the "Gourmet Princess's Princess"

Satoshi: (owner of the "Gourmet Springs Inn" and owns more than 12 restaurants) **20th** and is known as the "Cooking Expert" and one of the "Gourmet Human National Treasures" (he obtained the title after doing things that are impossible for some chefs)

Gary: (owner of the "Gourmet Theater") **32nd** and is known as the "Food Performer" (he performs while cooking)

Tre: (owner of the "Gourmet College") **40th** and is known as the "Gourmet College's Principal"

Sari: (owner of the "Gourmet Express" (the train is the same train that they use for traveling)) **37th** and is known as the "Gourmet Express's Conductor"

Princess Happiny: (owner of the "Sweets Paradise Restaurant") **36th** and is known as the "Sweets Princess"

Prince Zekrom: (owner of the "Gourmet Royalty") **39th** and is known as the "Prince of Gourmet Royalty"

Clawdia (in just a few months): (owner of the "Cat Scratch Restaurant") **42nd** and is known as the "Cat Lady of 9 Lives"

Mōka (from the Skii Region and is not a part of any team, and is the owner of the "Inferno Grill"): **23rd** and is known as "The Chef from Hell's Inferno"

Thomas (Leader of Team Alpha; somehow he owned a restaurant that became very popular): (owner of the "5 Tastes Restaurant") **41st** and is known as the "Taste Expert"


End file.
